


Lama sotto copertura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addormentato lama [4]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Comedy, Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kuzco ha deciso di partecipare alle manovre della polizia.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt:Le follie dell'Imperatore/Zootropolis, Nick&Kuzko broship : "E tu saresti un agente?" "Che c'è, hai mai visto un lama sotto copertura?"
Series: Addormentato lama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040495





	Lama sotto copertura

Lama sotto copertura

Nick inarcò un sopracciglio.

"… E tu saresti un agente?" domandò.

"Che c'è, hai mai visto un lama sotto copertura?" chiese Kuzko.

Nick rispose: “Non ho mai visto un agente scarso quanto te. Ti rendi conto, vero, che hai quasi fatto fallire l’operazione?”.

Kuzko sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che l’altro gli metteva una zampa sul braccio. Dimenò gli zoccoli, allontanandolo.

“Che fai, tocchi?” domandò. Fece una smorfia. “Non si tocca”.

Nick assottigliò gli occhi.

“A chi è venuto in mente di farti lavorare sotto copertura?” domandò secco.

Kuzko allargò le braccia.

“A me stesso. Sono l’imperatore dalle mie parti e decido io che lavori affidarmi” rispose.

Nick sospirò.

“Questa risposta ha ancora meno senso. Se non fossero stati i miei superiori a dimostrarmi chi sei, ti avrei già messo dentro” gemette.

Kuzko fece una smorfia.

“Quiiindi… non ti sto simpatico?” domandò.

Nick dimenò la coda.

“Sei un imperatore, vero? Quindi sei ricco e potente. A tal punto che nella tua terra potresti sposare erbivori e carnivori” disse.

Kuzko sorrise.

“Certo che posso!” gridò.

Nick gli mise la mano sulla spalla, dicendogli: “Oh, mi sono espresso male. Io voglio essere il tuo migliore amico. Vieni, ti offro da bere. In fondo è estate, sarai accaldato”.

Il lama urlò: “Grande! Io voglio la cannuccia colorata!”.


End file.
